that was unexpected
by Bly J
Summary: Harry Potter was not having fun. Sirius was dead. Voldemort was back. and Snape turns up with unexpected news.


_A/N: This takes place mid July 1996 (i.e. the summer after Sirius' death), slightly AU as Harry goes to Grimmauld place rather than The Burrow after spending a couple of weeks at Privet Drive._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anything you recognise._

Harry Potter was not having fun. He hated being back in Sirius' house, it was small comfort that both the portrait of Mrs Black and Kreacher the house elf were gone, after all so was Sirius. Still it was better than being stuck back at Privet Drive with the Dursleys he supposed. At least here everyone was sympathetic and knew when to leave him alone. The house at 12 Grimmauld Place was still, despite what had happened, a good location for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry, along with at various times other order members, was staying over the summer. At this very moment the house contained Remus Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill and Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the room Harry and Ron shared; said boys were playing a game of wizarding chess, while the girls were lying on the floor looking through some old Hogwarts year books they had found. Harry had been interested momentarily when they found the yearbooks hoping to find a photo of his parents, but then he had remembered Sirius would be in there too and suddenly wasn't so keen. Ron had wisely suggested a game of wizarding chess and Harry had agreed hoping it would take his mind off his troubles. But Ron was better than Harry, and as Harry wasn't really concentrating anyway, neither boy was finding it very fun. After his third straight win Ron gave up,  
"Harry unless you start concentrating I give up" he said, "its no fun playing by yourself." Harry sighed,  
"Sorry Ron, I just can't concentrate, I'm going to get a drink". Hermione looked up worriedly as Harry passed her on the way out but was distracted by Ginny's cry  
"ooh Ron come look at this, it's uncle Bilius, you've got to see his hair!"

Harry made his way down to the kitchen where he found Mrs Weasley arranging a tray with tea and cakes  
"Hi Harry dear" she greeted him, "are you children keeping yourselves amused?"  
"Yes" replied Harry, "Ginny and Hermione found some old yearbooks and they're having quite a giggle at some of the photos, I must say Professor McGonagall hasn't changed a bit, though that's more than I can say for some people" he smiled despite himself remembering the picture of a young Molly Prewett they had found. Molly Weasley grimaced a bit also remembering the photo but she didn't miss a hint of something in Harry's voice.  
"Well" she said smiling "Professor Dumbledore, Bill and I were just going to have some tea, would you like to join us?" Harry considered this, he didn't particularly want to but he couldn't help wondering where Remus was, he thought he was most probably in his room avoiding them and Harry felt he should not do the same.  
"Yes thank you" he replied and followed her as she popped another cup on the tea tray and carried it into the sitting room.

"Hullo Harry" greeted Bill,  
"Hello Harry" said Dumbledore,  
"Hello Bill, Hello Professor" he replied. Mrs Weasley set the teapot pouring itself and they all sat down and for the next few minutes indulged in some pleasant enough small talk. Harry was quite caught up in one of Bill's Egypt stories and was beginning to relax when they all heard a knock on the door.  
"I wonder who that is?" mused Molly getting up to answer it "It's a bit early for Arthur". Shortly after they could hear the distinctive voice of Severus Snape,  
"Is Albus in?" he asked tersely without a greeting,  
"Why yes he is" was the reply. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows over his cup of tea and Bill and Harry exchanged curious glances.

A moment later Molly and Snape appeared at the door,  
"Albus, Bill, Harry" he acknowledge them with a nod, "I'm sorry but I must speak with Professor Dumbledore alone."  
"I really must be going anyway" said Bill, "Say goodbye to everyone for me and I'll be back on the weekend. Good day all, bye Mum." And he left.  
"I'll just clean this up," said Molly gathering the tea things.  
"I'll help you," said Harry, following her out of the room. Once they reached the kitchen Harry made to take the dishes to the sink,  
"Oh don't worry about those Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley, and she set them washing themselves, "why don't you run along and see what the other children are up too. I wonder what Severus needs to talk to Albus about?" the last part was more to herself than Harry.  
"Ok, thanks for the tea" he said and exited the room, he paused as he passed the door to the sitting room, he was always intensely curious when Snape was talking to Dumbledore alone, and Snape had sounded worried, that could not be a good sign.


End file.
